<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a heartbreaker, not on purpose by Little Giant (Destini)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107433">Not a heartbreaker, not on purpose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Little%20Giant'>Little Giant (Destini)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not A Heartbreaker (Oihina) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brazil Arc, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, Unrequited Love, haikyuu spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Little%20Giant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Oikawa-san…" Hinata's voice was uncharacteristically low and serious, drawing him in like a moth to slow-building and dangerous flames. "You really prove my point about being a heartbreaker." Oikawa stared back, seeing a challenge in front of him he still had time to back out of.</p><p>But he wouldn't.</p><p>Hinata tasted like he looked—all sun on tanned skin, brown sugar on his lips, and strawberry on his tongue. Kageyama was an <i>idiot</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not A Heartbreaker (Oihina) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destini's Favorites/Recommendations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not a heartbreaker, not on purpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Non-explicit smut? It's more likely than you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stretched out across the couch. Legs that originally touched politely and noninvasively now entwined, lazy with time spent staring at a television screen.</p><p>"You know, won't your coach get mad?" asked Hinata, picking debris off the last strawberry in his bowl.</p><p>"You're the one who keeps asking to hang out. Are you complaining because we're not on the beach this time?"</p><p>Oikawa laughed but still turned his head to give Hinata his full attention. He didn't notice, turning over the fruit one last time before stuffing it into his mouth. Red dripped over his fingers and he licked at it leisurely, returning his gaze to the movie Oikawa had tuned out of 20 minutes ago.</p><p>"I'm not. Just wondering. I know you wouldn't slack, but maybe your coach would get suspicious about you disappearing so often from the rest of the team. It’s not supposed to be a vacation, ya know?"</p><p>"How thoughtful," he mused. His eyes lingered on him and, after Hinata gave no sign of wanting to give up on the movie, he also returned his attention. Oikawa wasn't sure why it annoyed him. Maybe he hoped Hinata would <em>want</em> to stop.</p><p>The music picked up to emphasize a particularly chaotic scene, but all he picked up was how even great music couldn't save something so awful. The characters were nonsensical, the actors were clearly new, and the aliens were boring rip-offs of a dozen others. He scowled.</p><p>"Oikawa-san?"</p><p>"Uh huh?"</p><p>"How do you feel about your teammates?"</p><p>Oikawa threw his head back, readjusting his legs between Hinata's. "Man, they're a handful. If I wasn't a setter I'm not sure how I'd figure 'em out. The language barrier stops any deep discussions but… They're good. Good people. Great players. I'm lucky."</p><p>When Oikawa glanced over, this time he was met with an excited smile. "Wow… That's such high praise!"</p><p>He scoffed before he could be embarrassed and waved him off. "I'm sure whatever team you end up on will be great, too."</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>Hinata looked away to nowhere in particular, a frown out-of-place on his handsome features.</p><p>"Whatcha thinkin'?"</p><p>His voice grew smaller with each word. "Hm? Oh… I guess about… Kage… yama…"</p><p>Oikawa had to laugh. "That guy again? What are you, in love with him?"</p><p>Hinata's head whipped to face him and Oikawa's laugh died in his throat when he saw the distraught there. "Oh."</p><p>"Don't make fun of me. It's just—"</p><p>"Hey man, whoa. Relax. I don't care."</p><p>"You don't?"</p><p>"Couldn't care less. No one's hearing a peep from me about it. Promise."</p><p>"Good." His resolute nod turned into a slight grin, a peek of pink tongue popping his next words. "Then I won't have to tease you about Iwaizumi."</p><p>Oikawa gaped before his legs were kicking. "You became a real cheeky brat since I left, huh?"</p><p>Hinata laughed and kicked back, easily overpowering him. Stupid sand! Stupid sand giving his junior legs of <em>steel!</em></p><p>"Not exactly a secret. You talk about him the same way I do Kageyama."</p><p>Now <em>that</em> was news. Oikawa huffed, giving in to being pinned between Hinata's legs. "What doya mean?"</p><p>"You must have it bad if you don't even realize you're doing it.” Hinata tutted and shot him a mocking grin. “Bet he already knows and is waiting for you to confess."</p><p>"Ugh." Reality quickly turned his arms liquid. "No. No, he’s not. He's… seeing someone."</p><p>Hinata loosened up, guilt on his face. "Oh. I'm so sorry."</p><p>Oikawa hated being pitied and made a show of shrugging his shoulders. "It's fine. Just a crush, will go away."</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>Of course it wouldn't go away. Oikawa wondered if Hinata knew that and was sparing him a lecture on how unhealthy it was to pine after someone for a <em>decade</em>. He already knew more than anyone how awful it was. But he was content with it. Pain and unrequited affection becomes as ordinary as brushing teeth after enough time. There were other things in his life to make up for it and distract him—other friends, volleyball, and thousands of miles.</p><p>The atmosphere turned solemn, each man silent with their own thoughts and reservations until Hinata set aside his empty fruit bowl.</p><p>"It's weird seeing you want someone when you used to be such a heartbreaker."</p><p>"I was <em>not</em> a heartbreaker!" He'd had this conversation a million times and raised his voice to defend himself for the million-and-first.</p><p>Hinata laughed, raising his hands in surrender. "Okay. Okay. Guess I imagined all those fangirls and girlfriends."</p><p>Oikawa was kicking again and—once more—easily subdued. "I hate your legs!"</p><p>"Yeah? I've been told they're quite attractive."</p><p>"I hate you too! Stupid sand!"</p><p>Hinata's carefree laugh was contagious. Oikawa didn't think it was possible to not goof off around him. A work hard, play hard kind of guy. It was refreshing. In another world maybe Hinata would be joining Club Athletico and they could work hard, play hard every day.</p><p>"Man, Kageyama's an idiot. You're great, Hinata."</p><p>He should've felt embarrassed about saying something so cheesy but he didn't think it was truly possible to be uncomfortable around Hinata either.</p><p>"Clearly not." Hinata was laughing but his smile didn't reach his eyes. Oikawa felt for him. Endless pining was a lengthy journey riddled with self-doubt and shaky confidence.</p><p>"No, really. I'd keep you for myself if I could."</p><p>Maybe he just wanted to see the faint pink color on his cheeks. Maybe he meant it. Suddenly, Hinata's legs were in the forefront of his mind. They were still entangled, hot bare skin against the other. So Oikawa felt every slight rub when Hinata shifted to sit up higher. He hunched over; eyes razor focused on him. </p><p>"Hey, Oikawa-san…" Hinata's voice was uncharacteristically low and serious, drawing him in like a moth to slow-building and dangerous flames. "You really prove my point about being a heartbreaker." Oikawa stared back, seeing a challenge in front of him he still had time to back out of.</p><p>But he wouldn't.</p><p>Oikawa sat up to meet him, settling his feet on Hinata's waist to pull him forward. He scooted to meet him, taking the suggestion without question or resistance until he was crossing his legs and sitting between Oikawa's.</p><p>"Not on purpose," he finally answered, continuing their stare-down. Oikawa’s finger reached forward until it was grazing across his lower leg. But Hinata didn't flinch or move from his touch, not even when it slid further up.</p><p>"I know. Not on purpose."</p><p>♡</p><p>It wasn't just his legs. All of Hinata was compact and strong, arms forcing his own back while his hard abs pressed into him, pinning Oikawa back into the hotel bed. But he didn't mind. Oikawa even liked it.</p><p>Hinata tasted like he looked—all sun on tanned skin, brown sugar on his lips, and strawberry on his tongue. Kageyama was an <em>idiot</em>.</p><p>If this was Hinata loveless he'd kill to see him on a wedding night. So Oikawa did his best to pretend, letting his hands wander with the purpose of gentle exploration. It didn't matter how fast Hinata bruised his neck or took and took from him, he gave it willingly as if it was the only thing that mattered.</p><p>Oikawa's hands worshipped him. They stroked his back, caressed his face, massaged up and down his bare sides. For a moment, he imagined him with black hair and a longer torso.</p><p>"Oikawa-san," Hinata finally said, catching his breath and looking down at him. "Why are you doing that?"</p><p>Hinata had orange hair, only barely dimmed by the dark of the hotel room, the top of his head shining with the sunlight sneaking through the window blinds. Oikawa decided he wasn't disappointed at all. This was his reality. And it was fine as it was.</p><p>"Doing what?" he murmured, dancing fingers along his jaw.</p><p>"Being so… nice. Is this how you always are?"</p><p>He chuckled. "You don't like it?"</p><p>"I do," Hinata said hurriedly, leaning into his hand. "I just needed to make sure you're… that we're just…"</p><p>Oikawa nodded. "We are."</p><p>His eyes looked over his face for a lie but didn't find it. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. Sorry."</p><p>"Don't be."</p><p>"Then it's fine if I'm gentle with you, too?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Oikawa's heart sped up as soon as he said it. He didn't actually know what he wanted from this other than to not be alone with his thoughts. </p><p>Hinata slowed down, taking his hand and kissing his palm. It was such a quick switch into intimacy that a rippling shock went down and through his groin, making him inadvertently jerk under Hinata's body weight. But he ignored the movement, locking eyes with him as strawberry lips met the crevice of each finger. Oikawa made a fist with the other hand, grasping into the bed sheets like an anchor to hold onto whatever sanity he had under the overwhelming touch of Hinata. He watched him kiss and suck each finger until his damn toes curled.</p><p>"Jeez, Shoyou…"</p><p>Hinata smiled at him, not letting up his affectionate assault until each finger had been cared for. They resumed kissing, Hinata's fingers in his hair except massaging his scalp, Hinata's legs wrapped around his except loosely.</p><p>They stayed like that until Oikawa was dizzy, a fog in his head that made it impossible to think about anything but Hinata's lips—not those beautiful legs of his and not even black hair. He didn't know where his hands had even gone until Hinata was peeling his face away from his. His hands left Hinata's thighs, weak as they fell to the bed.</p><p>"Iwaizumi's an idiot, too."</p><p>Oikawa huffed. "Yeah. Definitely. I coulda told you that much."</p><p>They disappeared under the sheets and pillows, building a dark fortress where only the two of them existed. There weren't broken hearts there, only two bodies coming together and apart in a private storm that seesawed between violent, rough thrusts and languid, slow grinding. Time couldn't touch them—they were safe, together.</p><p>Hinata didn't want it to mean anything and neither did Oikawa, but Hinata's hands were soft on him, easy prints on his skin as if he too wanted to pretend. Oikawa wondered what Hinata thought when he touched him like this, as if he wanted to memorize the veins on his tight arms. Lips pressed everywhere they could find, always warm and wanting even in the most intimate of places. It was only when they found his bad knee, lavishing careful massaging licks, did Oikawa ever consider they'd gone too far.</p><p>It was supposed to be safe there, but the longer they stayed and the deeper they went, the harder it was to remember what reality was even supposed to be. Hinata made him feel like he belonged to him. Hinata scarred him with murmurs that sounded like his name and Hinata took him with such grace that Oikawa wondered if perhaps they'd done this before in another life.</p><p>In another life, maybe it'd all be real and it'd be exactly like this.</p><p>Only when Hinata fell asleep did they emerge from their overheated haven. Oikawa held him, slick with sweat and not caring that he was a furnace burning into his chest.</p><p>He breathed in the lingering smell of strawberry from his parted lips, staring at the face that he felt was his other half after so many hours together.</p><p>"We're idiots, too," he whispered.</p><p>Hinata groaned, an unconscious hand dragging across his bicep. Oikawa exhaled before cradling him close. With a bitter smile he closed his eyes, letting himself relax into a man who falsely believed he wasn't a heartbreaker, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oihina Brazil fling go weeeEeeEeEE </p><p>First time writing non-explicit smut! Feel free to leave any feedback (what you liked/didn't like), I don't mind and am looking to improve! Also shitpost pls<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>